


The Things I Do For You

by Heirofpsyche



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Adachi is abusive, Biting, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Crossdressing, M/M, Manipulation, Marking, Physical Abuse, Violence, Yu doesn't know why he stands it, its complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heirofpsyche/pseuds/Heirofpsyche
Summary: It was complicated, Yu supposed, but there was nothing in the world that he wouldn’t do for Adachi and deep down he hoped, even though it could never be true, that Adachi felt the same way.Adachi and Yu go shopping and things go South fast.





	The Things I Do For You

“Stop messing with it.”  
“Adachi-san...do I _have_ to wear this?” 

Yu allowed himself to be pulled roughly along the platform, Adachi’s grip on his arm hard enough to leave bruises. 

“Stop bitching,” Adachi snapped, anxiously glancing at the timetable, “you look fine.”  
“Everyone is staring,” Yu whimpered with a grimace. The skirt was too short, he was convinced. Adachi stopped and rounded on him, firmly gripping his shoulders and fixing him with a look that was all at once unsympathetic and innocent. His usual happy-go-lucky smile masking a murderous look in his eyes that was invisible to the untrained eye. Yu was numb to it from over-exposure.  
“Darling,” he said, forced, “you look fine. You’re pretty.”  
“I don’t want to wear this,” Yu whispered, “what if someone recognises me?”  
“Nobody is going to fucking recognise you,” the older man shook him, “stop it. Just...come on,” his tone switched in a heartbeat, the menacing growl turning into a light-hearted lilt in the blink of an eye, “we’re on a date. Lighten up, babe.” 

Shopping. That’s what Adachi had proposed. They were taking a train from Inaba to a nearby shopping mall and no matter what, Yu was expected to dress up. Adachi placed an arm firmly around his shoulders, and Yu wrapped an arm around the older man’s waist despite himself. He was warm in the November chill, the steady _beat, beat beat_ of his heart as familiar to Yu as his own. 

“I’m not pretty,” he mumbled.  
“Oh, is that the problem?” Adachi laughed, “you don’t feel pretty?” Yu nodded, staring at the concrete of the platform. He wore a red skirt that rested just above the knee, black stockings patterned tastefully with little stars, brown boots, and a beige aran sweater. A black coat kept the winter chill away and he wore his hair short as normal, not bothering with the usual long grey wig. On his head was a small red hat, knocked askew as Adachi pressed a kiss to his temple.  
“I think you look beautiful,” he said softly, his grip on the younger man tightening, “red suits you.”  
“Adachi…”  
“You know this is the only way we can really be close in public, right?” Adachi whispered, “you think it’d be alright if I just held you like this if you were dressed as a boy? People would talk.” 

Yu wanted to say something along the lines of _if someone recognises me, they’ll talk anyway_ but decided it wasn’t worth riling Adachi up further. Instead, he nodded and said, “I’m sorry,” which was rewarded with a chaste kiss.  
“The things you do for me,” the older man murmured, “I’m really lucky,” he reached for Yu’s gloved hand, giving it a firm squeeze, “Are you gonna be good for me today?” he asked, “I’ll buy you something nice.”  
“Of course,” Yu agreed.

\---  
He can’t really remember when he agreed to start dressing up for Adachi, though he suspects it came from the drag show at the culture festival. Of course people had been taking photos and of course those photos had landed in the hands of members of the Inaba Police Department. It was a small town; news travelled fast. 

“Is that...Yu-kun?” Adachi had asked, staring at the photograph on Dojima’s screen.  
“Yeah. He got signed up for it and couldn’t back out,” the detective sighed, “he looks pretty convincing.”  
“Y-yeah,” Adachi felt his throat grow dry, pants suddenly tighter than they were a moment before, “he sure would pass, huh?” 

He would. Adachi couldn’t tear his gaze away from the photo; Yu’s pale, soft skin. The skirt, clinging beautifully to his slim legs and narrow hips. The wig, matching his hair colour perfectly and accentuating his youthful beauty. He looked like a model. Shy yet confident, mature yet naive, delicate but strong; a juxtaposition in every regard.

“--dachi?” he wasn’t aware that Dojima had been speaking to him.  
“Huh?”  
“Earth to Adachi,” the older man joked, “I said: don’t bring this up with him if you come over. I’m sure he’s embarrassed enough at getting up on stage; he doesn’t need to know that the whole police force has seen him like that.”  
“Uh...sure thing, sir.” 

Of course, Adachi had brought it up; but Dojima didn’t need to know. There was a lot that Dojima didn’t know about Yu...like how his group of friends suddenly had personas and slayed shadows by night, or that he hated pickles, or that he was screwing Dojima’s work partner right under his nose. 

“You looked so good in the drag show,” Adachi whispered one night after some particularly rough sex. He didn’t pause in sucking big, bruising kisses onto Yu’s neck as the silver-haired boy had stiffened, eyes wide in horror.  
“You _saw_?”  
“Baby,” Adachi shifted lazily to look at him, “you looked amazing. Don’t be ashamed.”

The blush that crept up Yu’s neck and blossomed across his cheeks was _gorgeous_ , and Adachi wanted to keep it there forever. He laughed, low and dirty. Yu covered his face, teeth gritted in shame.  
“I can’t believe you saw it,” he groaned, “I can’t…”  
“Would you dress up for me like that?” Adachi asked, loving the choked sound that this elicited from Yu, “I’d love to see you in a skirt.” 

Yu didn’t agree to it, but when Adachi started buying him pretty skirts and tight jeans and floaty blouses made of chiffon and silk, how could he possibly refuse?

\---

They arrived at the mall around eleven and the place was already heaving with shoppers, each one eager to secure goods for the holiday season. Gaudy Christmas lights and decorations were plastered to every flat surface, and the sheer abundance of ugly sweaters was enough to put even the most adoring Christmas lover in a sour mood. Luckily, Yu didn’t feel so self conscious in the sea of people, and he clung to Adachi’s hand like a lifeline more out of fear of getting lost than anything.

To the average mall-goer, they looked like any other young couple. Adachi for once dressed down in a pair of grey jeans and a thick black sweater with his young ‘girlfriend’ clad in festive red. Yu tried to act excited, to blend in with all the other girls and their boyfriends as they eagerly took in the window displays and sang along to the piped music oozing from the speakers, but he couldn’t help but feel a little fake. They took every advantage of the situation, pausing for fleeting kisses and public displays of affection that were usually unthinkable. 

The morning passed quickly, and finally the pair decided to settle in a cafe for a late lunch. For all it was worth, Adachi was being positively charming; attentive and caring and loving and kind. Yu was worried that the facade would break at any time, leading to a heated glare and a promise of later punishment for something trivial, but it never came. Until...

“Adachi-san!” 

Yu would recognise that voice anywhere.

“Is it really him?”  
“Yeah! Hey, Adachi-san!” Adachi looked up, “see? I told you it was him.”

Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko made their way over to them and Yu’s stomach dropped. If those three were here, then it was highly likely that Rise, Kanji, Teddie and Naoto were here somewhere too. Yosuke would recognise him...they were _best friends_ , how could he not? And even if he didn’t, one of their other friends surely would...

“Ah! Hi there, Hanamura-kun,” Adachi nodded to Yu’s friends, “doing some shopping?”  
“Yeah; we wanted to get a head start on it. They have some really neat stuff here! Oh! Who’s this?” 

Yu felt as though he was going to puke.

“Ah...this is...this is my girlfriend,” Adachi said dumbly. Yu cursed mentally, _why didn’t he say sister or cousin or something!?_  
“I didn’t know you had a girlfriend, Adachi-san!” Chie chirped, “nice to meet you...um…”  
“R-Rika,” Yu said, trying to keep his voice as light as possible, “Rika Asari.”  
“So, Asari-chan?”  
“R-Rika-chan is fine,” Yu stammered, “it's nice to meet you…”  
“I’m Yosuke Hanamura,” the brunette schmoozed, “it's so nice to meet a lovely young lady, if Adachi-san doesn’t mind me saying so~!”  
“I...I…” Yu tried to keep his head down, wishing for the moment to be over more than anything in the world.  
“Stop that, Yosuke,” Yukiko chided, “you’re embarrassing her.”  
“Oh! Uh...sorry, Rika-chan!”  
“She...uh...she gets nervous,” Adachi said, “especially around new people.”  
“Of course,” Yukiko said softly, “we’re sorry, Rika-chan.”  
“It’s fine,” Yu whispered, then turned to Adachi, “shouldn’t we...get going?”  
“Yeah, you’re right,” Adachi glanced at his watch, “oh, by the way--where’s Yu-kun today?” 

_Seriously!?_ Yu thought furiously, _is he trying to embarrass me?”_

“Ah...about that,” Chie said sheepishly, “please don’t tell him you saw us here today; we’re doing some shopping for him...we wanted to get something _really_ special since he’s going to be leaving Inaba in Spring.”  
“Yeah, he’s our best friend. We wanted to buy him a really unique gift,” Yosuke nodded.  
“So please keep it between us?” Yukiko pleaded. Adachi laughed.  
“That’s sweet of you guys,” he said with a smile, “I’ll be sure to keep this just between us, and I’m sure Rika-chan here won’t say anything either, right?”

Yu shook his head and mumbled, “no.” 

“Alright well, we’d better get back to it,” Yukiko bowed gracefully, “see you around, Adachi-san!”  
“Have a nice day!” Chie grinned, “you too, Rika-chan!”  
“See you later,” Yosuke waved, “and it was _lovely_ to make your acquaintance, Rika-chan.” 

Yu nodded and smiled, keeping his head down until he heard his friends retreat into the cacophony of the mall. He let out a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding, screwing his eyes shut and counting to ten before looking nervously at Adachi. He wasn’t fond of Yu’s friends anyway...would seeing them on their date set him off?  
“Adachi…”  
“Yes, _Rika-chan_?” he grinned, sinister and cruel to the trained eye, breezy and nonchalant to those not in the know. Shit.  
“I--”  
“Isn’t that nice? They all adore you so much that they’re breaking the bank for a standout gift,” Adachi mused, “must be lovely to have such doting friends.”  
“Adachi, please--”  
“Shall we, darling?” he stood abruptly, picking Yu’s coat up and extending a hand to him. Yu stood shakily, taking Adachi’s hand in his own. He prayed that they wouldn’t run into them again, glancing around furtively as they left the cafe and joined the mass of shoppers once more. 

The rest of the day passed without much incident, and Yu was even able to buy a couple of gifts for Dojima and Nanako. He considered picking up some things for his friends but decided against it...he really didn’t want to upset Adachi, nor did he want his gift to give away where he’d been. 

“I gotta head to the bathroom,” Adachi said, stretching, “then we can go home.”  
“Sure,” Yu smiled, “do you want me to wait here?” he gestured to a seating area surrounded by palm trees in some would-be oasis.  
“Come with me,” Adachi said in a way that suggested it was more of a command than anything. Yu shivered; had he really fucked up today? Surely Adachi couldn’t have been _that_ riled up by the presence of his friends? It wasn’t like he’d asked them to come here!  
“Adachi…”  
“C’mon,” he pulled Yu towards the restrooms, “now.” 

Anybody would ask why the hell Yu was with Adachi. He was cold, he was controlling, he was abusive. He bit, scratched and slapped Yu around something rotten, he was constantly marking him and bruising him to lay claim to him, always stopping to admire his handiwork with a satisfied smile. He said he wanted to hurt Yu, loved to make him whimper and cry, called him dirty and a slut and just a ‘good-for nothing roll’ that he didn’t care about. 

But still, he persisted. When it was bad, it was bad...but when it was _good_...

When it was good, Yu felt like the most important person in the world. Adachi was capable of putting his young lover on a pedestal, showering him with love and attention, changing from brutal to affectionate at breakneck speed. Yu hardly ever knew where he stood with Adachi, but that just made it all the more sweet. He craved his attention like he craved air, wanted nothing more than his affection and adoration, and in return Yu loved and adored Adachi too. 

Adachi gripped his wrist tightly, walking close but still dragging him towards the bathroom, where he quickly glanced around before shoving the younger into the disabled toilet.  
“Hey!” Yu cried, “we shouldn’t--”  
“Shut up,” Adachi snapped, shoving him roughly against the wall and locking the door.  
“Don’t,” Yu pleaded, knowing what was coming next, “not here, please.”  
“Are you fucking kidding me?” Adachi snarled, placing his hands on either side of Yu’s head, caging him in, “take your clothes off.”  
“Adachi…”  
“Do I look like I’m asking?”  
“ _Adachi_ ,” Yu whimpered, hating how pathetic his voice sounded. He felt as though he could cry.  
“Are you crying? Look at me,” Adachi grasped his jaw and jolted his head up roughly. Yu fought back tears, trying to push Adachi away to no avail.  
“Stop it,” he pleaded, “please...you can do whatever you want when we get home--”  
“Why were your friends here?” he demanded.  
“What?” Yu asked dumbly, earning a sharp slap, the sound of which cracked like lightning in the enclosed space. All he could think was _I hope nobody heard that_.  
“Don’t be fucking stupid,” Adachi snarled, “why were they here? Did you invite them? Did you want your little boyfriend to see you in a skirt?”  
“Boyfriend--Yosuke!?” Yu asked, incredulous, “Adachi, that’s not true!”  
“Bullshit. I’ve seen the way he looks at you; desperate for a quick fuck. I bet you’ve done him, too, you little slut,” the older man had that look in his eyes; wild and unguarded and feral. He wanted to argue, to reassure Adachi that it wasn’t true and that it was only for him that Yu would do anything, but it was futile.  
“Adachi…”  
“Don’t fucking lie to me, Narukami.”  
“Please…” he whimpered, suddenly dropping to the ground. Adachi regarded him, shocked, as the teen wrapped his arms around his legs and cried like a lost kid.  
“Yu…” Adachi faltered, some distant part of him concerned that he’d actually _upset_ him before the rational part explained that hurting him was exactly what he wanted. What he enjoyed.

“Get off,” Adachi said cooly, crouching as Yu let go, joining him on the floor and pulling him into a hug, “hey,” he said softly, one hand coming up to thread through his silvery locks as the younger cried freely into his chest.

There it was; from anger to compassion in one foul swoop. 

“You’re so pretty when you cry,” Adachi murmured, “I love you.”  
“Adachi…” Yu whined, “I’m sorry.”  
“Shhh.”  
“I’m so sorry...I didn’t know they’d be here, I promise,” he hated how whiny his voice was, but knew that it was appeasing Adachi, “I just...really wanted today to be special. Just you and me,” did he mean it?

Of course.

“Yu…” Adachi whispered, “it's alright; I forgive you.”  
“You do?”  
“Of course,” Adachi pulled back to look into his steely eyes, “how could I not?” he petted Yu’s hair gently, cradling him in his arms.  
“C-can we go home?” Yu said quietly, lulled by the warm safeness of his partner’s arms. He couldn’t stay upset with Adachi--not when he was so caring and kind beneath the surface like this…the older man sighed.  
“Yeah, sure. Let’s go,” he nodded, standing and helping Yu to his feet. He picked up Yu’s hat, which had ended up on the floor during their heated exchange, and dusted it off before placing it gently atop his head.  
“Beautiful,” he smiled, and Yu’s heart skipped a beat. He tentatively cupped his face in his hands and pressed a gentle, tender kiss to his lips.  
“Do you love me?” he asked. Yu nodded, “say it.”  
“I love you, Adachi,” he said. Adachi beamed, satisfied, before taking Yu’s hand once more and leading them out of the bathroom.

It was complicated, Yu supposed, but there was nothing in the world that he wouldn’t do for Adachi and deep down he hoped, even though it could never be true, that Adachi felt the same way. 

It was a study in madness; a conflict of conscience, but Yu Narukami loved him anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write about these two for a while...their relationship is complex, and the psychological manipulation on Adachi's part makes for an interesting (if unsettling) topic to write about. I wanted to explore this, and see just how controlling Adachi could be in a circumstance such as this one. I'm also a dirty sinner and love Adachi more than I care to admit.
> 
> Come sin with me at heirofpsyche.tumblr.com (ノωヽ)


End file.
